


Protector

by Polka



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>段子一个。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

他让Kieren的指尖划过他后背的缝线。

他被以各种方式打开过，让那些所谓的PDS专家在他身体上使用合成药物或器械或不同强度的电流以研究化学和物理治疗对他的同类能产生的作用，从清醒过来的那一天起他就天真地满怀期待，以为这些付出能够令他变回一个“正常人”——后背那只是其中的一道裂缝而已。

Kieren没问过他这些永远无法愈合的伤疤的来由，他也没打算告诉他。就像他的信仰一样，有些事情Kieren没必要知道——很奇怪地，Kieren太容易因此而激动，哪怕这家伙对于自己的事情总是表现得满不在乎。

而Simen只希望他们俩能像现在这样。安安静静地躺在床上，什么也不做，就这样耗上一整个下午。

Kieren抚摸着他，可他感觉不到什么。他知道Kieren也感觉不到什么。

但Kieren依旧喜欢触摸他，喜欢用执拗的手指在他的皮肤上留下痕迹，喜欢沿着他的肌肉描绘肢体线条。他没法对Kieren说不，哪怕他并不享受这一过程——这让他联想到在那些医生在治疗中心的解剖台上像对待牲畜一样摆弄他的时候，还有那之前他因为毒瘾而抽搐着倒在路边，流浪汉们围过来在他上衣和裤子口袋里摸索半包烟和几个硬币的情形。

 

活着的时候Simon也感觉不到太多东西。

药物麻痹了他的神经，有时候他不知道自己为什么笑，也不知道自己为什么哭，大部分时间他都坐在烟雾缭绕的旅店房间的脏沙发上，接过同伴递给他的针管就往手臂上扎，直到所有的信用卡都被停用，能够典当的东西都被卖光，旅店老板把他们空荡荡的行李箱和他们一起扔到街上去。那时候他早就感觉不到什么了，除了脑袋背后的嗡嗡声、晃动而模糊的世界和无限被延长的时间。

Kieren则和他不同。

这个诺顿村的男孩有着他能想象到的最敏锐独特的感知力：他的画的浓烈色彩，他谈论起这儿的冬季时瑟缩的样子，他着迷地注视一只停在屋檐上的乌鸦的神情。

他想他们都看看他：第一个复生者，他的伴侣，他骄傲、固执、漂亮的男孩。

Kieren的手指滑过他的臀瓣。他翻了个身，把徒劳无功地探索着他的人搂进怀里。

 

***

 

有人咚咚咚地拍打木门，叫他的名字。

他还没来得及回答，就听见门被推开的声音，只能赶忙抓起床上摊开的刀具，躲进壁柜里，在那人走进他的房间之前掩上柜门。

其实他不需要这么做——那不是某个把他们视作敌人的巡逻队员，也不是想要把他们除尽的新党支持者，那是Kieren，穿着件棕色连帽卫衣，难得地没有戴隐形眼镜，也没有涂抹粉底，焦虑而担忧地站在他的房间门口张望。

“Simon？”

Kieren喊他的名字时他下意识地捏紧了手里的东西：羊皮套包裹住的利器露出的尖端和他的皮肤一样冰冷，每一把武器都经过精心打磨，都只为了一个目的而存在——钉入某个人的后脑，夺走他的生命，带来第二轮复生。

而那个人就站在他面前几米远的地方，手抄在口袋里，因为找不到他而皱着眉，认真的脸孔覆着一层忧虑。然后外面有了些新动静，有人回来了，脚步停在屋子门口，超市的塑料袋与衣物悉悉索索地摩擦。男孩似乎才意识到自己在别人外出的情形下独闯了另一个人的生活空间，迟疑着退出去，在带上房门之前还顺手整了整矮桌上胡乱摊开的报纸。

回来的是Amy。

Kieren在外面她说了几句话，是关于他的：巡逻队想要捉住他，把他遣送回治疗中心。

这群人的手段他已经预料到了，他知道他们会怎么对付那些不听话的人。但这一切等到明天结束之后便不再是问题。

“听我说，Amy，”怪异的短暂沉默之后，Kieren再次开口，声音突然变得小心翼翼，“关于我和Simon……”

 

他将手掌捏成拳头，想象Kieren此刻的表情。

Kieren说过要告诉Amy他俩的事。

Amy在重生纪念日那天拉着他们俩去游乐场，说要三个人一起庆祝“生日”。她笑盈盈地穿着她最爱的那件连衣裙，进了园门就往摩天轮跑，将他们抛在身后。Kieren抬头看着他笑，一边继续往前走，一边挨近他，他们俩的手指碰在一起。然后Kieren攥住他的食指，用指腹摩挲他的手心。那一霎有什么温热甜蜜的东西在他胸口汹涌，又仿佛是他的心脏重新开始了跳动。

“由我来告诉Amy。”Kieren对他小声说，与他保有一个秘密。

他不希望是现在，不希望在这样的时刻。

 

直到Kieren离开，Simon依旧蜷在他空荡荡的衣柜里。

他已经清理了大部分东西进他的行李箱——几套衬衫和西服，几本书，一些武器和药物。

在叠好的衬衫下面的牛皮纸信封里有张画，是Kieren画的他：缩小到针孔般的瞳仁凝视纸外的世界，嘴角上扬，眉头舒展——在遇到Kieren之前他几乎忘了自己还能露出这样的表情。Kieren还画过他的各种姿态，但他最喜欢的还是这一张。他只打算留着这张画，以提醒自己曾经爱过一个有着全世界最漂亮的笑容的男孩。

有时候为了达成更伟大的目标必须作出牺牲，哪怕那是你最珍贵的东西。

他能够做到，并且必须做到，以报答那个将他从一个走到绝境的可怜虫转变为一个为自己的信仰而奋斗的战士的大家庭，为了那些被当牲畜一样对待的同类，为了那些信任他、等待被从奴役中解救的兄弟姐妹。

他推开壁橱门走到光线底下，看见自己的手因为紧握利刃而被划破，从整齐狭长的伤口里涌出黑色油漆般的液体。

他凝视自己的伤口，感到灵魂正跟随着那些令人作呕的东西一点一点地渗出。

如果这个世界不存在明天该多好。他希望十二月十二日永远不要来临。

一阵风涌进门缝，被Kieren整理过的那些报纸又被吹乱，在风里簌簌抖动。

他将脸埋进自己手心里，跌坐在墙角。

 

***

 

那间低矮的公寓门口一片狼藉。

掉了漆的门被人用红色涂料写着“叛徒”几个大字，窗户玻璃被敲碎了，下沉的木头台阶上堆着一堆被焚烧过的垃圾。

他拧开门走进去，屋子里也是同样的情形。一只死老鼠被准确地投掷在沙发上，花瓶被砸倒在地板，霉变的绿水洒了一地。

自从Amy离去之后就没有人打理过这间屋子。厨房里的每样东西都积着灰——平时哪怕他们不使用这些玩意，Amy也会每个礼拜把它们擦拭得干干净净。

她的清洁海绵依旧搁在洗手间架子上，衣服依旧挂在衣柜里，床头的小说反盖着，仿佛还会随时有人回来拿起它继续阅读。

他让门敞开着。

十二月的诺顿村的寒风夹着雪片从门栏和被打碎的窗户玻璃缺口呼呼地涌进来。

开始的时候他一点也不喜欢这个村子，只是为了完成在这儿寻找到第一个复生者的任务而来。这个北方的村落有铅色的天空和灰蒙蒙的低矮房屋，被林地和荒野簇拥，站台每天只经过两班列车，街道上行过的只有萧瑟的风。

一个被人遗忘的角落，所有事物似乎都在这儿停滞了，和Simon所熟悉的高楼林立的城市与喧嚣的街头截然不同。

他从来就不喜欢村镇，空旷的地方令他感觉寂寞。

但是他遇到了Kieren。一切变得不同了。

当他倚在第一批复生者的墓园的某块墓碑上看见这男孩抄着口袋朝他走过来的时候，他差点以为这家伙是某个翘了课爱管闲事的混小子而非同类，当Amy拉着Kieren的手正式将她的这位BDFF介绍给他时Simon也从没料到自己会和这个男孩有任何比调查更深入的牵连。

他为了寻找一个目标而来，最后却因为自己的目标而背弃了信仰，但他对此并不后悔。

 

被潮湿空气侵蚀得变了形的木门在加剧的寒风中前后摇晃，持续制造出尖锐的吱嘎声，然后这声音突然停止了，似乎有人将它重新固定。

Simon抬头越过走道往外看，Kieren站在那里，一只手扶住门，扫视地上的狼藉，望向他时露出愤怒神情。

“真不敢相信他们会这么做。”Kieren的声音也包裹着怒火。他抬脚跨过那堆碎玻璃和垃圾走进来，擦着Simon的肩膀径直走向通往阳台的后门，回来时手里握着扫帚，递了一块清洁布给Simon。

“我们得把这儿清理干净。”Kieren厌恶地用手指捏住沙发上那只死老鼠尾巴，将它软绵绵的躯体扔进垃圾桶，接着把被弄脏的布套也揭下来扔到地上，“然后去买沙发套。”

Simon没有立刻行动，而是凝神注视着他，看着他弯下腰开始清扫那些脏东西，一头漂亮的浅色头发随之抖动，与主人一起表达着怒意。他的动作迅速而干脆，Simon没法从他身上挪开眼睛。

“怎么了？”察觉到视线，Kieren抬头问。

Simon朝他摇了摇头，知道这家伙永远无法意识到自己这副倔强模样有多么迷人。

他希望Kieren能一直保持这样。而他的责任就是保护他不受伤害，不管付出什么代价。

 

***

 

Kieren先迈进门，Simon跟在他身后，走到屋檐底下时停住脚步，在进屋之前掸了掸肩上的雪花。

他们没能买到Amy最喜欢的大丽花，只能在花店里选了束粉色雏菊。

回来的路上他们一直牵着手，不管一路上居民或同类向他们投来的眼神。

Simon从未觉得如此放松过。

人们会在两种状态下感到放松，一种是当你卸下了肩上的重担，另一种是当你明确了自己的责任。

一个路边玩耍的女孩在看到他们之后退回到自家的院子里，她的母亲拽住她，憎恶地瞪着他们俩。Kieren继续前行，Simon握紧了他的手。

也有人对他们表示出了难能可贵的友好：一个社区巡逻队的老太太正出门扔垃圾，在他们经过的时候迟疑地僵住了片刻，然后朝他们点了点下颌。她那天就在墓地里，看见了整件事情的发生。

Kieren略带诧异地向她回以微笑。

Simon相信无需第二轮复生，这笑容和这个人总有一天能够融化所有前方的坚冰。

 

门被带上，严冬的风雪被挡在屋外。

已经迈进客厅的Kieren又往回退了两步，转身把Simon阻在走道上，踮起脚尖来吻他，嘴唇轻轻擦过他的嘴唇。

“圣诞节，”往后退着，Kieren犹豫地开口，“你有什么想要的礼物？我跟爸妈说了，他们都希望你能来。”

他注视着那双杏仁白色的眼睛。如果那瞳孔会变化的话，现在应该在紧张地放大。

“我保证不会发生像上次那样的事情了，”等待片刻后Kieren又赶忙补充，“只有你。不过你得试试我妈做的姜饼和蛋糕，只要试一点点就好。她最近需要些鼓励……”

他没让Kieren继续说完就低头去吻他，用手指梳理他被风吹乱的头发。

 

***

 

Kieren蜷在他怀里，将额头抵在他侧颈，双手环着他的腰，像搂着大型玩具一样搂住他。

他放任自己的手指沿着对方坚韧的头骨往下，沿着脊柱滑过瘦弱的背部和后腰，在尾椎骨逗留片刻后，张开手掌包裹住那缺乏肉感的臀部。

Kieren往他的臂弯里又钻了钻，似乎为此感到局促，但他没有停住另一只手在小腹的摩挲。

他甚至有点明白Kieren为什么会喜欢触摸他了。哪怕这触摸并不包含任何情色意味，甚至无法激起任何感官知觉。但他已经喜欢上了这种方式——仅仅是用手指探索自己所爱的人的身体，了解并记住每个部位每个角落的细节。

他敢打赌在生命的最后几个星期Kieren都没有吃过什么东西，他以最瘦瘠的状态被定格了，永远无法再成长为一个男人。但他喜欢他的全部，从浅色睫毛到苍白的胸脯到双腿再到脚趾。

察觉到身体上的手指停下动作时Kieren才往后挪了些，抬起头来看他，带着点茫然。

他重新把他揽回胸口，将嘴唇凑近他的耳朵。


End file.
